Técnica especial
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Basado en el manga 686 de Naruto. Una técnica especial que Sasuke utilizará con Sakura... One-shot.


**N/A: Otro shot, y espero sus comentarios y ánimos para continuar escribiendo, o un fav sería genial **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Todo había sido un caos desde el momento en que por fin, Naruto y Sasuke, lograron sellar a Kaguya con la ayuda del Sabio de los seis caminos; los cuatro Hokages habían ayudado a despertar a todos, matando el árbol, y por la muerte de Kaguya, su chakra les fue devuelto, aunque no completamente, además de que se encontraban desorientados, y muchos estaban heridos ya de por sí, por su participación en la guerra.

Sakura no había tenido tiempo para nada; cuando Kaguya fue sellada, ni siquiera pudo celebrarlo, Obito había muerto frente a sus narices, y tenía sentimientos encontrados, ¿quién no estaría feliz de derrotar al enemigo?, ¿y más aún si muere?, claro que por aquella mujer lo estaban, pero por Obito Uchiha, no sabía qué más sentir aparte de lástima; sentía lástima por Kakashi, porque Obito había sido alguien muy cercano para su sensei, y lástima porque vivió manipulado por Madara, y ahora que recapacitaba de sus errores, moría realmente.

La pelirosa esperaba que aquel Uchiha descansara en paz, estaba segura de que le hubiese agradado conocerlo antes, que todo hubiera sido diferente, y que hubiera sido un sensei más de la aldea si hubiera vivido en ella, pero la realidad era otra, y tenía que enfrentarla; tuvo que correr a examinar a los kages cuando regresaron a la dimensión real, aun estando herida, -pero algo restablecida en chakra, ya que Sasuke le había pasado del suyo-, y socorriendo primero a Tsunade, para que la ayudara con el resto. Por otra parte, el equipo siete restante, se encargó de juntar a todos los dispersos en un lugar seguro, y así fue por horas.

Sakura se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano, estaba agotada, ya no le quedaban energías para continuar, y Tsunade lo sabía.

—Tienes dos horas, ve a descansar —le ordenó con seriedad la ojimiel, y sin mirarla.

—No es necesario, Tsunade-sama —la pelirosa intentó sonar normal, pero a la rubia nadie la engañaba, y menos, su más joven discípula.

—Si no sales de aquí, Sakura, te golpearé, y será la única forma de que halles un buen descanso —la amenazó, ahora sí con aquellos ojos ambarinos, y el puño en alto, lo que asustó a la muchacha, e hizo que saliera corriendo de aquella tienda.

Corrió sin rumbo alguno, simplemente alejándose del lugar con las pocas fuerzas que pudo acumular para ello, no mirando con quiénes chocaba, e ignorando las miradas y las voces de quienes la llamaban, sólo continuó, hasta que llegó a un lugar algo alejado, había una gran roca, y se sentó en ella, apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas, y abrazando sus piernas; el viento rozaba sus mejillas, ya empezaba a amanecer, era el cumpleaños de Naruto aquel día, y esperaba que de alguna forma, pudieran celebrarlo.

Lo poco que Sakura pudo apreciar del lugar, era tan sólo devastación, la guerra había acabado con mucho del paisaje, pero aquella paz que empezaba a reinar, opacaba el dolor que había causado; sintió que alguien se posicionó detrás de ella, supo quién era, su aroma era inconfundible, mucho más aún desde que hacía poco lo había comprobado en aquella dimensión, cuando la salvó antes de desplomarse por el cansancio.

—Sakura.

Sasuke le ocasionó cierto temblor con aquella voz, tan varonil, tan de él. Ella no volteó, ni dijo nada, todo lo que hizo fue agachar la cabeza un poco, tapándose los ojos, para no tener que encararlo, ya que estaba avergonzada, y no sabía qué decir en realidad. Él se puso a su lado, y se sentó, aunque quedando separados por unos diez centímetros.

—Pensé que estabas con la Hokage.

—… —no hubo respuesta.

—Bien, esta vez, para variar, seré yo quien hable.

—…

—¡Tsk! —el pelinegro se resignó a que aquella conversación fuera en una sola dirección, a pesar de saber que ella lo estaba escuchando—. No me disculparé por lo que hice, si eso estás esperando.

Él se giró a mirarla, quería ver si habría alguna reacción de su parte, y así fue, pudo confirmar que el poco rostro que se mostraba de la chica, se ponía rojo; sonrió de lado, como hacía cuando se sentía satisfecho.

—No me arrepiento, y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario —él sonaba tan serio, como si lo que hubiese hecho fuera algo de vida o muerte. Ella levantó el rostro con frustración, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ni te atrevas, Uchiha —le advirtió, mostrándose enojada e intentando levantarse para irse, cuando él la tomó de la mano, y la jaló hacía sí.

—¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste? —él enarcó una ceja, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, sus miradas se compenetraban, y el aliento del uno rozaba el rostro del otro.

—E-eso, yo… —ella presionó sus labios formando una línea, y respiró profundo—… nunca quise que fuera así, lo hiciste delante de Obito, él nos vio, y…

—¿Y eso te importa?, sé que no debería decir algo así, pero él ya no está más aquí, ¿recuerdas? —la mirada jade se entristeció, él lo notó, y quiso hacer algo al respecto.

Se acercó los centímetros que los separaban, y besó sus labios, esta vez fue más largo que el anterior, y repuso el chakra de la chica nuevamente, de la misma manera que lo había hecho en aquella dimensión, sin pensárselo dos veces, al igual que ahora, y al igual que en aquel momento, sintió que a ella le debía más que la vida, y aunque no siempre la besara para reponer su chakra, no pensaba dejar de hacerlo.

Se separaron, el rostro de ella se notaba mejor, algo descansado, aunque continuaba sonrojada.

—Espero que no uses eso con cada chica que encuentres sin chakra.

—Hmp —él le sonrió, y se levantó, dándose la vuelta para retirarse, avanzando unos pasos lejos de ella.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —le gritaba desde su lado la pelirosa—, ¡Shannaro!, ¡maldito Uchiha creído!, ¡patearé ese trasero lindo y engreído que tienes!, ¡¿me oíste?!

Él continuaba sonriendo y oyendo los insultos de su compañera; por supuesto que no pensaba hacer aquello con otras chicas, esa era una _técnica especial_ para sentir tan solo los labios de Sakura.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: ¡Ahhh!, no sé qué tal me quedó, quise escribir de este manga 686 desde que salió, pero no quería meterle nada del cumpleaños de Sasuke, así que recién hoy pude. Por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Sasuke-kun! XD ¿Reviews?**


End file.
